


小了白了兔

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	小了白了兔

“小惹……白了……唔”

 

“啪。”

 

陈立农一巴掌打在了林彦俊的屁股上。

 

“念错了哦，不是惹，是了，从头开始念。”

 

林彦俊酒量不好，总是喝一点就醉，又贪杯，今天陈立农打算好好治治这个不听话的小东西。喝醉的林彦俊说话不利索，舌头老打结，陈立农就罚他念绕口令，念错就要在屁股上打一下。

 

性器忽然停止了抽插，林彦俊扭了扭屁股。

 

“你不念，我就不动，继续念。”陈立农拍了拍林彦俊的屁股，并没有打算继续抽插下去。

 

身下的人被欺负的眼泪汪汪，后穴又渴望着陈立农的蹂躏，喝了酒之后晕晕乎乎，陈立农说什么他就照做，继续断断续续的念着绕口令。

 

“小了……唔……白了兔……”陈立农开始慢慢的抽插起来，每一下都不快，但每一下都顶在敏感点上狠狠的碾压。

 

“啪啪”又是两巴掌落在了林彦俊的屁股上。

 

“要念的大声。”陈立农今天是狠了心要教训林彦俊，三个巴掌打下去，白白的屁股上已经有了红手印，每打一下林彦俊的身子就要抖一抖，后穴被刺激的又是一紧，夹的陈立农又爽又刺激。

 

“白了……又……唔……白了又……了白……”  
“两了只……了耳了朵了……啊啊啊……唔……农农……舒服……唔……那里。”

 

林彦俊被操弄的快要高潮，伸手想要抚摸自己的前身，被陈立农单手抓住双手背在身后，为了惩罚林彦俊的不听话，又在林彦俊的屁股上打了三下，雪白的屁股上满是红红的手印。被抓着双手狠狠的操弄了起来，后穴拍打的声音和陈立农拍打林彦俊屁股的声音，整个房间都是“啪，啪，啪。”的声响，林彦俊被抓住双手，身体没有支撑，两条腿几乎快要跪不住。终于再陈立农狠狠操了几十下后，林彦俊被操射了，后穴紧紧收缩着，整个身体都软了下来。

 

陈立农把性器从后穴里拔出，带出不少肠液，他还没有射，因为今天的调教还没有结束。

 

他把林彦俊抱起来，正对着自己坐着，性器从正面插入他的后穴，穴肉很快就紧紧的包裹着他的肉身，叫嚣着想要肉棒在里面狠狠的抽插。

 

高潮过后似乎酒醒了不少，林彦俊有一点口渴，想要伸手去够水喝，可是自己还被钉在陈立农的性器上。

 

陈立农捞过水杯，喝了一口水，捧着林彦俊的脸将嘴唇附上，冰凉的水从陈立农的口中缓缓进入到林彦俊的嘴里，口干舌燥的林彦俊贪恋的吸吮着陈立农的嘴唇，想要喝到更多的甘泉，最后迎接的是陈立农冰凉的舌头，他将陈立农的舌头卷进自己的口中与他尽情纠缠在一起。

 

抱着林彦俊的腰身，下身开始了抽插，这样的姿势进入的很深，高潮过后整个身子都还很敏感，被顶弄着接吻，只能发出唔唔唔的呻吟。

 

放开纠缠在一起的唇舌，林彦俊抱着陈立农的脖子，把下巴搁在他肩膀上，懒懒的。喘息贴着陈立农的耳朵，钻进大脑，刺激的下身又大了一圈。

 

不够，还不够。

 

掐着林彦俊的后颈把他的脑袋从自己肩膀上揪下来拎到眼前，对着他的眼睛说：“下次还喝酒吗，还喝的烂醉吗。”

 

因为喝过酒再加上之前的一场性爱，脸上带了一点点红晕，眼睛也红红的，看起来就像一只小兔子。听到陈立农的话，林彦俊眨巴着眼睛，似懂非懂，然后摇了摇头。

 

陈立农捏了捏林彦俊软乎乎的脸蛋，放缓了语气说：“还喝吗，用嘴巴回答我。”

 

“唔，不，不喝了。”脸蛋被揪着，回答起来有一点口齿不清。

 

放过林彦俊的脸蛋，拿起桌上的红酒，喝了一口，然后捏着林彦俊的下巴，把红酒全部渡到他的口中，并且命令他含住不许咽下。

 

性器从下身抽出，然后摸着林彦俊的脑袋让他含着酒去含住自己的性器。

 

原本就含了一口酒，此时再将性器含入口中，脸被撑的鼓起来，性器在口中进出时不断的会有红酒顺着嘴唇流下来，流的身上到处都是，滚烫的性器在含着红酒的嘴里抽插，一冷一热带来的刺激让陈立农按着林彦俊的后脑勺顶的更深。被按着脑袋顶到喉咙的人说不出话来，嘴里含着的酒接受着快速的抽插，泛起的水声很大很羞耻，最后陈立农用力抽插了十几下，把性器拔了出来，津液被射在了林彦俊脸上。

 

将口中剩余的红酒咽下，用手指抹了抹射在脸上的津液，伸出舌头舔了舔，然后又跪趴在陈立农腿间将刚射精完疲软的性器含在嘴里吸吮起来，不一会儿性器又硬了起来。

 

陈立农把林彦俊拉起来压在沙发上，舔着他身上的红酒，最后用舌头包裹着沾上红酒的乳首，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬，握着性器再次挺进林彦俊的后穴。

 

“不听话的小白兔就要惩罚吃胡萝卜哦。”

 

每次喝多了之后林彦俊就会在性事上变得很主动，两条腿主动加紧了陈立农的腰身，将屁股抬得更高方便陈立农进入的更深，嘴上的呻吟也毫不吝啬，有多爽就叫的多大声。

 

放过被啃咬的快出血的乳首，陈立农把林彦俊的腿驾到肩上，舔着他细细的脚踝。

 

“下次要喝酒，只准在我面前喝，听到没有。”

 

抓住林彦俊微微抬头的下身，开始揉搓，因为醉酒以及之前射过一次，这次要射就会变得很困难，陈立农加快了在后穴的抽插，也加重了手上的力道，顶在敏感点上时感受到手中的性器微微跳了一下，便知道找对了地方，放开了性器。双手将他的腿分开到极致，他跪在沙发上，把林彦俊的屁股抬高，性器在抽出时都只留头部在里面，然后再狠狠的一捅到底，每次进入时后穴变会紧紧的吸着肉棒，如此抽插了几十下之后，林彦俊被插着射了出来，陈立农加快速度抽插几下后，也尽数射在了林彦俊的体内。

 

拔出性器后，津液缓缓的从后穴流出，看着被拍红的屁股上沾着自己白白的津液，陈立农忍不住想压着林彦俊再来一次，但小白兔已经累的昏睡了过去，还是心软了下来，亲了亲额头。抱着小白兔去浴室清理了身子。

 

end


End file.
